wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Garona Halforcen
:Informacje o postaci z dodatku Warlords of Draenor, znajdziesz w artykule: Garona Halforcen (Warlords of Draenor). Garona Halforcen jest półorkiem-półdraenei, chociaż przed ujawnieniem tej informacji większość (w tym ona sama) uważała ją za półczłowieka. Jest zabójczynią i mistrzynią szpiegów. Dawniej była emisariuszką Hordy podczas pierwszej inwazji na Azeroth oraz mordercą króla Llane'a Wrynna. Później dołączyła do swojego syna i innych członków Nowej Rady Trisfal w walce przeciwko kultowi Młota Zmierzchu. Biografia 'Narodziny i dzieciństwo' Narodziny Garony zostały zaaranżowane przez Gul'dana, który "podstawił" jednemu ze swych orczych wojowników kobietę draenei (co samo w sobie sugeruje gwałt). Efektem było dziecko, które jak się okazało, wyglądało nadzwyczaj ludzko. Gul'dan magicznie ją postarzył i torturował, nakładając na nią również kontrolę umysłu, by zapewnić sobie posłuszeństwo. Garona została wychowana w koszarach wraz z ludem swego ojca, znienawidzona przez większych orków za bycie odmieńcem. Ich osądy, że jest "ohydna i zdeformowana" staną się jej poglądami na siebie na długie lata. Jednakże brat kobiety draenei, Maraad nie dbał o to, że Garona była półorkiem. Dowiedziawszy się, że jego siostra powiła dziecko, rozpoczął poszukiwania swej siostrzenicy, które będą trwały wiele lat. 'Droga do potęgi' thumb|left|Garona w [[Warcraft I]] Podróżując po całym Draenorze, Garona została głęboko zakorzeniona w kulturze orków, czyniąc ją narzędziem nie do przecenienia w rękach Rady Cienia. Została ona wprowadzona do kontrolowanego przez czarnoksiężników klanu Rozdzieraczy Burzy. Szybko stała się główną interpretatorką Rady Cienia i osobistym szpiegiem i zabójcą na usługach Gul'dana. Jednak Garona nie posiadała klanu i wobec żadnego klanu nie czuła więzi posłuszeństwa. Z powodu mieszanej krwi na zawsze miała być wyrzutkiem i musiała bazować na własnych umiejętnościach, by przeżyć w surowym świecie. Po przybyciu do Azeroth, doświadczenie Garony odegrało wielką rolę w walce przeciwko nowemu wrogowi - ludziom. 'Emisariuszka u Medivha' thumb|Medivh i Garona Będąc członkiem jednej z pierwszych grup wojennych przybyłych do Azeroth, Garona była jedną z nielicznych, które spotkały Strażnika Medivha. Gdy jej oddział został wycięty w pień, ona sama została oszczędzona i odesłana z powrotem z wiadomością dla czarnoksiężnika Gul'dana. Po pewnym czasie powróciła i spotykała się z Magiem przy wielu okazjach. Wreszcie otrzymała tytuł Emisariuszki i została wysłana do Karazhanu. Tam spotkała Khadgara, ucznia Medivha (obserwatora z Dalaranu). Khadgar początkowo był wściekły z powodu jej obecności, jednak Mag nakazał mu traktować ją z szacunkiem. Zaufanie między nimi pojawiło się, gdy dziwaczny demon pojawił się w bibliotece wielkiej wieży, a Khadgar połączył swe umiejętności z Garoną, by go pokonać. Ta dwójka nieustannie krytykowała orków i ludzi, broniąc swoich ras. Wreszcie Garona wspomniała Khadgarowi, że orkowie przybywają do Azeroth przez bramę znaną jako Mroczny Portal. Garona zaczęła czuć wielki respekt wobec Maga Medivha i zaczęła zastanawiać się nad własną lojalnością. Wnioskując, że skoro "Stary Człowiek" mówił jej wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć, mimo że wiedział bardzo dobrze, że była szpiegiem, Garona czuła, że nie mogłaby zawieść tego zaufania. Nawet powiedziała, że ta więź zaufania czyni ją bardziej "ludzką" i że czuła, że Medivh miał wielki plan, by zrobić coś dobrego dla tego świata. Być może w tym czasie Medivh przyczynił się do narodzin ich syna, Med'ana. 'Bitwa z Medivhem' thumb|Garona w [[Stormwind Keep|Forcie Stormwind]] Z powodu dziwacznego zachowania Medivha, Khadgar i Garona czuli, że konieczne jest zbadanie i odkrycie wszelkiego związku między niedawnym przybyciem orków a zachowaniem Medivha. Używając zaklęcia tworzącego wizję przeszłości, Khadgar i Garona odkryli, że Medivh w rzeczywistości był człowiekiem, który sprowadził orków do Azeroth, odkrywając tym samym plany morderstwa i oszustwa. Wizja ta bardzo wstrząsnęła Garoną i początkowo sądziła ona, że jest ona efektem źle skonstruowanego zaklęcia, jednak w końcu zdała sobie sprawę, że on w rzeczywistości otworzył bramę dla orków. Po krótkiej walce z Medivhem, podczas której Khadgar użył swych mocy, by przywołać wizję Aegwynn, by rozproszyć Maga, dwójka uciekła i udała się do (dawnego) królestwa Azeroth. Mimo niewielkich trudności, spotkali się wreszcie z Anduinem Lotharem. Opowiedzieli swą historię Lotharowi i królowi Llane'owi Wrynnowi z Azeroth, jednak Llane nie chciał w nią uwierzyć. Mimo sceptycyzmu Llane'a, Lothar zdał sobie sprawę, że Mag rzeczywiście oszalał i, za jego sugestią, zorganizowano niewielką drużynę, która miała zmierzyć się z Medivhem w Karazhanie. Później tego wieczora Garona przywdziała kolory Azeroth na prośbę Lothara i dołączyła do drużyny, która na gryfach wyruszyła w kierunku wieży. Po przeszukaniu całej wieży, odkryli oni zamaskowany korytarz wiodący w dół, wiodący jednak do lustrzanego odbicia Wieży, gdzie mieszkał drugi cień Medivha, Sargeras. To w tym czasie Garona i Khadgar zobaczyli coś, co na zawsze zmieni półorkinię. Karazhan pokazał Garonie wizję jej przyszłości, w której z przerażeniem ujrzała, jak "przyszła Garona" morduje króla Llane'a podczas oblężenia Stormwind. Przez moment była przerażona tym, co wiedziała, że kiedyś musi nastąpić. Llane był jednym z nielicznych ludzi w jej życiu, którzy traktowali ją z uprzejmością i których nie chciała zabić. Khadgar wreszcie wyciągnął ją z szoku i zmusił do skupienia się na ważniejszych w tej chwili sprawach. Powiedział jej, że jeśli ta wizja jest prawdziwa, to oboje wyjdą z Karazhanu żywi (bo Khadgar wcześniej również zobaczył wizję swojej przyszłości), a jeśli jest fałszywa, to oboje zginą z satysfakcją, że Garonie nie będzie pisane zdradzić króla Llane'a. Wreszcie odnaleźli Medivha, który wyzwolił moce powierzone mu przez jego matkę i władcę demonów Sargerasa. Garona, rozwścieczona zdradą Medivha - i prawdopodobnie chcąc zginąć zamiast spełnić wizję, którą zobaczyła - natychmiast zaatakowała Maga, jednak szybko została powalona potężnym zaklęciem. Medivh powiedział, że zawiódł się na niej, ponieważ wierzył, że ona ze wszystkich ludzi zrozumie, co się dzieje i nie będzie go powstrzymywała. Nie czując litości dla półorkini, dotknął jej głowy i rzucił drugie zaklęcie, wypełniając jej umysł wątpliwościami i podziałami, które sam miał w głowie. Następnie Garona upadła na podłogę, niezdolna do utrzymania równowagi. Chwilę później, bo strasznej walce, Medivh został wreszcie pokonany przez Khadgara i Lothara (w tym samym momencie Gul'dan był głęboko w umyśle Strażnika, co wywołało u niego śpiączkę), jednak Garona zniknęła... 'Zabójstwo Llane'a' thumb|Garona mordująca króla Llane'a thumb|Garona stojąca nad ciałem zamordowanego Llane'a Krótko potem, Garona stała się zaufaną informatorką króla Llane'a, jednak z powodu zaklęcia Medivha nie była ona w stanie stworzyć prawdziwej więzi posłuszeństwa. Opowiedziała Llane'owi o wewnętrznych działaniach Hordy i o tym, jak może wykorzystać je na swoją korzyć. Po jej "uwolnieniu" przez orków podczas rajdu na Opactwo Northshire, Rada Cienia rozkazała jej zabić króla Llane'a. Widząc, że jej wizja staje się rzeczywistością, niechętnie podjęła to zadanie i z głębokim smutkiem zamordowała króla Llane'a, wycinając mu serce. Świadkiem tego wydarzenia był syn króla, Varian Wrynn. Przez długie lata nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego z oczu skrytobójczyni spływały łzy. W tym czasie Garona była już w ciąży, nosząc w łonie swego syna, Med'ana. Gul'dan był wówczas pogrążony w śpiączce, więc Orgrim Doomhammer wykorzystał okazję, zabijając zepsutego Blackhanda i obejmując urząd Wodza Wojennego. jego szpiedzy odnaleźli Garonę i torturowali ją, doprowadzając ją na skraj śmierci, aż wreszcie wyjawiła im tajemne miejsce przebywania Rady Cienia. Rada została zniszczona, a większość czarnoksiężników - zgładzona. Szpiedzy nieznanej frakcji dalej poszukiwali Garony nawet po Drugiej Wojnie. Unikała ich wszystkich i w tym czasie powiła syna Med'ana. Odszukała swego dawnego przyjaciela, starożytnego nieumarłego maga Meryla Felstorma. Opowiedziała mu o zabójstwie króla Llane'a oraz zagrożeniu, jakie stanowi dla własnego dziecka i powierzyła je Merylowi. Zdradzając mu imię dziecka, prosiła, by Med'an nigdy nie dowiedział się, kim była jego matka. Pożegnawszy się z Merylem, zniknęła ze świata, jednak z daleka obserwowała swego syna. 'Powrót Garony' thumb Garona dalej obserwowała swego syna. W czasie World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Med'an został zaatakowany przez oddział Młota Zmierzchu złożony z ogra, orka, taurena, nocnego elfa oraz Opuszczonego. Gdy byli bliscy pokonania go, Garona przybyła i zabiła całą grupę, jednak zaraz potem została pojmana przez Stasię Fallshadow i została zabrana do Ahn'Qiraj. Gdy tam dotarła, odkryła, że Cho'gall wciąż żyje i że zna zaklęcie Gul'dana, które nakazuje jej robić rzeczy wbrew własnej woli. Nakazał jej udać się do Theramore, by zamordowała króla Variana Wrynna. Ten atak się nie udał i została ona uwięziona przez Jainę Proudmoore. W tym samym czasie Med'an został znów schwytany przez Młot Zmierzchu. Jaina i Aegwynn odkryły zaklęcie nałożone na umysł Garony, jednak nie zaryzykowały zdjęcia go, ponieważ przysporzyłoby to półorkini traszliwych cierpień, a nawet mogłoby doprowadzić do jej śmierci. Garona zgodziła się udzielić informacji pod warunkiem, że Valeera Sanguinar uwolni jej syna z rąk Młota Zmierzchu. Podczas gdy Meryl i Valeera ratowali jej syna, Garona została potajemnie uwopniona przez swojego wuja Maraada, podczas najazdu Plagi na Theramore. Maraad wyjaśnił Garonie, że jest jej wujem, bratem jej matki. Garona, która po latach spotkała się z synem, poleciła mu zostać z wujem i sama udała się zgładzić Cho'galla, ponieważ był on ostatnią osobą znającą kontrolujące ją słowa. Nie udało jej się teogo dokonać, ale zdobyła komponenty potężnego artefaktu - laski Atiesh. Dzięki jego mocy, Med'an zdołał pokonać Cho'galla. Garona wyruszyła ścigać i mordować pozostałych członków Młota Zmierzchu. 'Wrath of the Lich King' thumb|Garona mordująca Llane'a w wizji Yogg-Sarona thumb|Garona na Wyżynach Zmierzchu Garonę można zobaczyć w wizji Yogg-Sarona, The Assassination of King Llane (Zabójstwo króla Llane'a). 'Cataclysm' Garona znajduje się w Krwawym Kotle na Wyżynach Zmierzchu w dodatku World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, gdzie przybyła, żeby zakończyć ostatecznie życie Cho'galla. Gracze Hordy dostają zadanie, by jej towarzyszyć, wraz z grupą elitarnych Kor'kronów. Cho'gall niszczy jednak Kor'kronów, a Garona wraz z graczem pozostają przy życiu, by przeniknąć do Cytadeli Zmierzchu. Po uwolnieniu Lirastraszy i uzyskaniu pomocy Ziemnego Kręgu, Garona rusza dokonać swojej zemsty. Cho'gall ucieka do Bastionu Zmierzchu, zostawiając potężnego gronna Skullcrushera Górę, by zniszczył Garonę i gracza. Na szczęście na czas przybywa pomoc w postaci dowódczyni Zaeli, Lady Cozwynn i sił Smoczej Paszczy, a potężny gronn zostaje zgładzony. Garona_comic.jpg|Garona w komiksie WoW15CoverArtwork.jpg|Garona w 15 zeszycie komiksu World of Warcraft WoW18CoverArtwork.jpg|Garona walcząca z Varianem Wrynnem w 18 zeszycie komiksu World of Warcraft Garona.jpg Pochodzenie thumb|Portret Garony autorstwa [[Chris Metzen|Chrisa Metzena]] "Nie-orcze" dziedzictwo Garony było przez lata szeroko dyskutowane. Niektórzy wierzyli, że jest ona po części człowiekiem (np. półczłowiekiem), jak pierwotnie twierdzono. Medivh i Khadgar wierzyli, że jej ludzka część pochodziła od rasy niemal-ludzi z Draenoru, którzy nie byli tą samą rasą, co w Azeroth. Inni sugerowali, że jest ona po części draenei (np. półdraenei), co zostało potwierdzone, mimo że badacze, tacy jak Brann Bronzebeard zaprzeczali temu (bazując na jej wyglądzie, wyglądzie draenei i ograniczonej wiedzy o innych żyjących na świecie półdraenei). Początkowo wierzono (nawet sama Garona tak twierdziła), że była ona półorkiem i półczłowiekiem, jak utrzymywała w podręczniku do Warcraft I i w Ostatnim Strażniku. W podręczniku Garona wyraźnie stwierdza, że jest ona "zarówno z linii Orków, jak i Ludzi".Garona również wspomina, że została zmuszona do przejścia przez portal wraz z robotnikami z Draenoru, co sugeruje, że tam się urodziła. Nawet Medivh, Liga Odkrywców, wielu orków, ludzi i innych myślało, że jest ona półorkiem-półczłowiekiem. Ludzie przeważnie skupiali się na jej orczych cechach, podczas gdy orkowie - na ludzkich. Dla orków miała ona ludzkie dłonie, była zbyt blada, zbyt słaba i zbyt brzydka. Jednak Brann wskazywał, że z powodu wieku nie było możliwe, by człowiek i ork poczęli ją, gdyż była już młodą kobietą w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. Brann twierdził, że półdraenei ma fizyczne cechy zarówno orków, jak i draenei, a jej atrybuty nie pasowały do tych draenei, których spotkał (w tym czasie byli to głównie Zagubieni). Ostatecznie okazało się, że Gul'dan był świadom jej prawdziwego dziedzictwa, jednak skłamał Garonie i pozwolił jej wierzyć, że jest półczłowiekiem, przez co łatwiej mogła zinfiltrować dwór króla Llane'a Wrynna. Zanim jej pełna tożsamość rasowa została ujawniona w komiksie, temat ten był często poruszany na oficjalnych forach, gdzie dawny menedżer społeczności Caydiem twierdził, że Garona w rzeczywistości jest półorkiem i półdraenei. Jako że niespaczeni draenei nie pokazywali się przed wydaniem dodatku The Burning Crusade, Caydiem opierał swe twierdzenia na draenei, którzy już pokazywali się w grze, którzy zostali zmutowani podczas rozpadu Draenoru. Wygląd thumb|Garona? Opierając się na wyglądzie prawdziwych draenei i ich eredarskich form - ciężko uwierzyć, że Garona była półdraenei, gdyż nie ma ona mackowatych form, charakterystycznej budowy nóg, ogona i kopyt - jej umiejętności jako zabójczyni raczej czynią mało prawdopodobnym, żeby była ona "w połowie niespaczonym" draenei. Jednak w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade występuje w Nagrandzie mistrz ostrzy półork-półdraenei - Lantresor od Ostrza, przywódca ogrów Kamiennej Pięści - który używa modelu orka używanego przez Renda Blackhanda, który również nie ma cech draenei ani ludzi. Mimo że model Lantresora może być używany jako model orka tylko z powodu braku modelu dla półdraenei w grze (tak samo półelfy używają modelu elfów). Garona jest do niego podobna, również nie mając cech draenei. W World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic) jest ona sportretorwana w opaciu o jej dawny model, z dominującymi orczymi cechami. Jedyną cechą draenei są błyszczące oczy (które jednak są fioletowe, a nie białe) i kształt czoła. Wspomina ona również Maraadowi, że jej stopy są "prawie jak kopyta". Nie ma rogów ani ogona, jednak mogły być one fizycznie usunięte bądź po prostu są ukryte pod ubraniem i włosami. Jednak kształt jej nóg nie ma nic wspólnego z nogami draenei. Jej ubranie, tatuaż i fryzura są podobne do konceptu artystycznego orczego zabójcy autorstwa Samwise'a Didiera, co może wskazywać, że jest to starszy rysunek przedstawiający Garonę, a nie jakąś nieznaną zabójczynię. W grze Warcraft I Garona pojawia się w Warcraft: Orcs & Humans jako jednostka. Zobacz: Garona (Warcraft I). Warcraft III W informacjach wydawniczych związanych z Warcraftem III, przekazanych podczas prywatnych demonstracji dla mediów, wspomina się, że Garona miała odegrać znaczącą rolę w głównej kampanii, sugerując jej ważność porównywalną do pozycji Thralla. W wywiadzie dla serwisu IGN.com udzielonym 27 kwietnia 2000 roku Rob Parto wymienił Garonę jako grywalną jednostkę bohaterską, jednak w wydanej w 2002 roku grze się ona nie pojawiła. World of Warcraft thumb|Garona w wersji beta WoW Podczas zamkniętej bety World of Warcraft można ją było spotkać w Dworze Ravenholdt, gildii zabójców, gdzie miała tytuł "Starszej Mistrzyni Gildii Zabójców". Ta NPC została później usunięta i więcej się nie pojawiła. Być może została ona dla specjalnej historii w następnych rozszerzeniach. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Garonę można zobaczyć w wizji Yogg-Sarona. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Garona pojawiła się ostatecznie w dodatku World of Warcraft: Cataclysm na Wyżynach Zmierzchu. Ciekawostki * Uważała Khadgara, Lothara i Llane'a za swoich jedynych ludzkich przyjaciół. * Warto podkreślić, że nazwisko "Halforcen" odnosi się do jej rasy, półorka - "half-orc". Nazwisko to może być odniesieniem do postaci Tanisa Półelfa - Halvelven, który pojawił się w serii Dragonlance. * W panelu Q & A na BlizzConie 2007 mówiło się, że może ona rzeczywiście powrócić do rasy orków, gdyż Chris Metzen silnie naległał, by wprowadzić Garonę jako potencjalny obiekt miłosny dla Thralla. Pomysł ten został jednak zarzucony. * Gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Khadgara, Med'an powiedział mu, że jego matka została postarzona, następnie torturowana i zaangażowana w Radę Cienia. Nie jest wspomniane, skąd Med'an się tego wszystkiego dowiedział, gdyż rozmawiał on z matką tylko przez kilka chwil. Mógł on jednak dowiedzieć się tego od swego wuja Maraada. *Umieszczenie jej w należącym do Hordy Bloodgulch (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm), stawia jej neutralność pod znakiem zapytania. Nie wiadomo czy dołączyła do Hordy czy wykorzystuje Bloodgulch jedynie jako bazę operacyjną w wendetcie przeciwko Cho'gallowi i Młotowi Zmierzchu. Cytaty * "Fakt, że pochodzę zarówno z Orczej, jak i Ludzkiej linii, łącząc umiejętności i szkolenie, które pozyskałam podczas swoich podróży, wyniósł mnie do obecnej pozycji." * "Nie może być lepiej. Potrzebuję trochę ćwiczeń. Ten szczeniak był miły mi je dać." * "Tak, o dziwo potrafię czytać..." * "Ludzkie języki są zbyt... słowne." * "Powiedzmy, że mam problem z konfliktem lojalności." * "Mam go zabić. Traktował mnie dobrze, słuchał, gdy mówiłam, a ja mam go zabić. Nie." * "W waszych opowieściach wciąż pojawiają się usprawiedliwienia wszelkiego rodzaju piekielnych czynów. Frazesy o szlachetności i dziedzictwie i honorze przykrywają każdy kawałek ludobójstwa, zabójstw i masakry. Przynajmniej Horda jest szczera w swej jasnej żądzy potęgi." * "Człowiek i ork... Ork powiedziałby, że jest to ludzka dłoń - zbyt delikatna, by mogła być użyteczna, nie dość umięśniona, by utrzymać topór lub zmiażdżyć odpowiednio czaszkę - zbyt blada, zbyt słaba, zbyt brzydka. Wy widzicie części mnie, które są orcze. Moi orczy panowie i wszyscy inni orkowie widzą te części, które są ludzkie. Jestem oboma i żadnym z nich. I jestem uznawana za pariasa przez obie strony." * "Sprawił, że poczułam się człowiekiem. A nie czułam się człowiekiem od bardzo, bardzo dawna." * "Bałam się, lecz przeżyłam. I odkryłam, że życie bękarta dało mi nowe spojrzenie na tych ludzi." w grze ;Powitania * "Jestem tu na polowaniu, nie żeby rozmawiać." * "Ciszej." * "Kim jestem, nie jest ważne." * "Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że tu jestem." * "Cho'gall zapłaci." * "Nie mogę spocząć, póki nie wyrwę się z uścisku Cho'galla." * "Rada Zmierzchu zapłaci za swoje zbrodnie." ;Poirytowana * "Zabijałam za mniej." * "Mogę sprawić, że będzie wyglądało jak wypadek." * "Nie mam dobrej samokontroli." Przedmioty thumb|Mała Garona w towarzystwie [[Gul'dana]] * Malyfous Darkhammer, członek Bractwa Thorium, wspomina, że to charakterystyczny napierśnik Garony (co widać na powyższym renderze). Oferuje on graczom jego replikę w zamian za odpowiednią ilość materiałów. * to zdobycz na Kuratorze w Karazhanie, gdzie Garona przebywała jako emisariuszka. * Yogg-Saron, którego rola w różnych wydarzeniach w Azeroth, takich jak zabójstwo Llane'a, jest niejasna, posiada przy sobie hełm oraz sztylet , który prawdopodobnie jest sztyletem, którym zamordowano króla Llane'a. * Zestaw łotrzyka Dziewiątego Szczebla jest na jej cześć nazwany Garona's Battlegear. * Jest ona tematem książki do zadania łotrzyka: . Galeria Garona_Halforcen_TCG2.jpg MedivhGarona.jpg|Garona i Medivh Garona_TCG.jpg Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Półrasy Kategoria:Półorkowie Kategoria:Półdraenei Kategoria:Rogue Kategoria:Twilight Highlands NPC Kategoria:Ostatni Strażnik de:Garona en:Garona Halforcen es:Garona Semiorco fr:Garona Miorque no:Garona Halforcen ru:Гарона Полуорчиха